Crossing Over
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: EdWin Winry died when her house burnt down but what happens when she was sent to the other world instead of dying? Total reconstruction. EDITED Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : This is one of my old fics I wrote a few years ago and posted it up here. And in which I kinda neglected it for a few years. So I finally found some time to update it and also re-write the chapters. So for those who read this fic before, this is the newly updated version. For those who haven't, well, hope you like it._

_This fic is written based on my knowledge I obtained from the manga and the movie, Conqueror of Shambala. I did not watch the first anime so I don't really know what difference are there between the manga and the anime. _

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, you guys will suffer from my laziness to update the story...hehehe...

* * *

Crossing Over

Chapter 1

* * *

The stillness of the night was broken by the sound of the fire and the anxiousness of the villagers. Villagers from all ages crowded around the Rockbell's house. A long line of men were seen trying to extinguish the fire but from the looks of it, whatever efforts the men put in, the house was beyond saving. When one of the men broke the news to the crowd, the women – especially – started to cry and an elderly lady clung unto him.

"No! You musn't give up! Truly with this many men, you can stop the fire?" she questioned but the man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. Even if we could extinguish this fire, nothing much can be saved," he reasoned regretfully.

"But, Winry! Winry is still inside!" A voice cried from the crowd. The elderly lady looked up at the man but he avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more that we can do," he piped out, trying to keep his tears from falling.

"She's still so young. Why must the gods be so cruel? They've already took Pinako away! Why should they take Winry also?" the lady cried out bitterly as she cursed the heavens. The villagers just looked at her sadly. They all had the same thought.

Winry was only in her early 20's. There's still a long future ahead of her but yet…this accident had to happen. Her grandmother passed on almost a year ago. Perhaps this accident was a blessing in disguise. To help the young orphan out of her misery. But despite that thought, the villagers knew that Risembool will never be the same again without her.

---

Gracia held back her tears as her eyes stared at the gray tombstone in front of her. The name 'Winry Rockbell' was carved into it along with the year she was born until the year she died, which was actually a week ago.

"Mama, Winry is going to meet papa right?" Alicia's voice broke the silence. Unable to speak, Gracia just nod. Alicia bends down and placed a basket on the grave. "I hope you and papa can share this apple pie I made."

Unable to curb her tears any longer, Gracia wept. She came to Risembool with Alicia because she wanted to surprise the young automail mechanic and to grant Alicia's wish to spend her birthday with her. Armed with an apple pie and a few pairs of clothes, they made their way to this serene village, only to be a week late. She was shocked to see the Rockbell house burnt down and even more shocked when one of the villagers she turned to for helped directed her to the cemetery when she asked for the whereabouts of Winry.

According to the man who brought them here, Winry's remains couldn't be found when her house burnt down. Perhaps her body was burnt so badly and crushed by the pillars but even so, the villagers made a grave for her, alongside her grandmother and her parents, as a memorial.

When Gracia noticed that the sun was setting, she held Alicia's hand and with a shaking voice, told her that they were going home.

---

Darkness surrounded her. None of her senses worked as if she's just an empty shell. Death, perhaps this was it. She succumbed to the darkness and as she began to slip deeper into it, a barely audible voice resonated.

_Winry_

Her eyes flickered a little and her fingers twitched when she heard the voice. Slowly, the voice grew louder, calling her name over and over again. Her senses returned and she finally found her voice.

"Who…who are you?"

As soon as she speaks, the darkness began to fade and images began to flood her mind. Images of her life, of people she knew, places she has been, things she has done. As the flashes became overbearing, Winry passed out.

---

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"_Who…who's there?" _She thought when her clouded mind began to clear and through her eyelids, light began to pour in.

"I don't know, Cathy. It all depends on her." A second, more mature voice replied the other. She struggle to speak but her throat was dry and no voice came out. She wanted to ask who were they but instead, she gagged.

"Wait, Cynthia, she's waking up!" The first speaker said.

She could feel someone rushing to her side and lifted her head a little. Then she felt someone cold touched her lips. Slowly, liquid began to drip into her mouth, soothing her dry throat. When she felt that her throat was alright, she tried to speak again.

"Who?" her voice came out finally, though it was barely a hoarse whisper.

"Shh…don't force yourself to speak. Can you open your eyes?" the more mature speaker asked. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She winced at the brightness and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Where…"

"You're in Dr. Cynthia's clinic," the first speaker, a young girl of ten said and looked curiously at the blonde girl's face.

"I'm Dr. Cynthia," the other person said when she noticed the confusion on the bed-ridden girl's face. "This is Cathy. What's your name?"

She was silent for a while before she replied slowly.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell."

* * *

_**A/N :** There. The updated version. More words compared to the version before. Haha! I'm still working on the other chapters so please be patient with me...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : Here's the second chapter! I know it's short but I think this is better than the previous one I did. Hehe...hope you enjoy this...  
_

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, you guys will suffer from my laziness to update the story...hehehe...

* * *

Crossing Over

Chapter 2

* * *

It was a cloudy evening in Munich when a certain blonde man ran across town with a panic look on his face. His footing unsteady due to his prosthetic left leg but that didn't slow him down. Rather, he was pushing himself to run even faster. Once he reached his destination, he banged the door with all his might.

"Cynthia!!! Open up!!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs. His actions caught the attentions of passer-by but he didn't have time to be civilized. He had more important things to think of. The door swung open after a few harsh banging and a ten year old peeked out.

"What, it's only you, Edward," the girl commented flatly and let the man in.

"Where's Cynthia?" Edward demanded without lowering his volume.

"She's attending a patient. And could you please lower your volume? It's very distressing," the girl said coldly.

"Cathy's right, Ed." A woman appeared from one of the rooms. "What's all the rush for?"

"It's Gracia! I think she's about to give birth!"

"What?! So soon???" Frantically, Cynthia grabbed her needed instruments and stuffed it in a bag. When she was certain she got all her stuff ready, she signaled to Ed.

"Let's go."

Just as Ed took a step to forward, his left leg gave way and he fell on the ground, cursing.

"Shit!"

"Ed!" Cynthia rushed to his side.

"Don't worry about me. You go check on Gracia."

"There's some prosthetic legs in that room," she pointed towards the room she just get out from. "Cathy, you follow me."

Once they left, Ed had to drag himself into the room and was glad that the door was closed. He noticed a patient on the bed to his right so he tried to make as little noise as possible. He spotted the box where Cynthia stored prosthetic legs. He noticed a slightly charred briefcase which seemed familiar but he dismissed the thought and tried to get a prosthetic leg when he heard the patient stirred.

"Cynthia?" the patient called out with a hoarse voice.

"Sorry to bother you. Cynthia went out because there's an emergency." His back was facing the patient, who he could tell was female. He was struggling to get one of the legs out of the box when the patient spoke again.

"Do you need help?"

"It's okay. I can manage," Ed refused but he could hear that she was trying to get out of bed to help him. He turned around; wanting to stop her when he felt as if time stopped the moment he laid eyes on the patient.

"No…it can't be!" he whispered to himself and tried to calm down. Right there, also staring back at him was a girl who looked like Winry. Or more like an older version of Winry. Ed tried to convince himself that perhaps this girl is a parallel existence of Winry. Just like Gracia and Hughes. When he realized that the girl didn't recognize him, Ed managed to calm down a little, knowing his theory might be correct…until a word from her broke it.

"Ed?"

"Win…ry?"

* * *

_**A/N :** If you want to read the next chapter, rush me by giving me reviews or bug me through my inbox or something.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__: First and foremost, thank you all for the reviews and encouragement. Here's the third chapter. It's longer than the rest, I think. Haha! Anyway, enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, you guys will suffer from my laziness to update the story...hehehe...

* * *

**Crossing Over**

Chapter 3

* * *

The sound of the cracking thunder broke their gaze. Winry immediately looked away while Ed tried to make himself busy by trying to fix the new prosthetic leg to replace the broken one. Occasionally, he secretly looked at Winry. The sound of the heavy rain filled the silence between them.

"Do you need help?" Winry broke the silence when she saw Ed was having a hard time fixing the leg. Without waiting for his reply, she slowly stood up and walked towards him. Noticing that her leg was bandaged, particularly the feet, Ed tried to stop her.

"Don't move, Winry! You're hurt!"

"Too late," she said as she limped closer and sat down next to him. She winced when she saw the prosthetic leg that Ed was using. "What the heck is that?"

"A leg."

Ed finally finished fixing the leg to his body when Winry suddenly grabbed it and scrutinize it.

"Oww!! What the hell, Winry?!"

"This thing is so fragile! How in the world can this support a body?"

Ed slapped her hand in order to let her let go of his leg. He stood up, though a bit wobbly, and towered over the girl.

"See," he stomped his new leg on the ground and then leaned on it. "It can support my body."

Annoyed, Winry swung a stick – god knows where she got it from – and hit the leg, sending Ed crumpled to the ground and the leg, bent in an awkward way.

"Damn it! What's your freaking problem?! You broke it! How am I suppose to explain this to Cynthia?"

Winry looked away and crossed her arms. "You chose that to replace my beautifully craft automail."

"What? What's with that reasoning you automail freak?!"

"Shut up you alchemy fre—" Winry suddenly began to cough which made Ed panicked. He dragged himself closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Winry held up her hand and smiled as her cough subsided. Ed sighed with relief and looked at her. It was then that he realized how serious her injuries seemed to be. The left side of her face was mostly bandaged and few scratches can be seen on her face. Her arms were also bandaged and so were her legs, as he noticed before.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Fire." She leaned her head on Ed's shoulder. Even though he was curious, he dropped the subject knowing that this is a hard topic for her. It was also a hard topic for him. Thousand of questions flash through his mind. How can she be here? This is definitely not a dream. He can feel her warmth next to him. Unable to help himself, he held her hand. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the surprise on her face.

"Winry. I—" Ed blushed as he tried to break the awkward silence between them when Winry suddenly leaned over Ed. "Winry! Wh-What are you doing?!" he cried out, embarrassed.

"That—" she pointed out. Ed gently pushed her off him and looked at the thing that caught Winry's attention. It was the briefcase he saw earlier.

=x=x=x=

It was almost sunrise when Cynthia arrived home. The rain just died down half an hour ago. She pulled her coat closer to her body to warm herself as she fastened her pace. Cathy was fast asleep in Gracia's house after the hard work of assisting her in delivering the baby. Now that she settled that, she has another patient to care for. She sighed as she fished out her keys from her pocket only to notice that the door wasn't lock. Her tiredness was then replaced with annoyance.

"Ed! Why didn't you lock the door?" she called out when she entered the house. If she weren't tired, she would skin that boy alive for leaving the door unlock. She has a patient inside for goodness sake! When she received no reply, she assumed that he was asleep or preferably, dead.

Despite the fact that she felt like lying down on the couch and fall asleep straight away, her responsibility as a doctor came first. She walked towards the cabinet where she store all her medical equipment and started to pick out a few fresh bandages and medicine. As she mentally went through a list of medicine she needs, a scream startled her, followed by a heated argument.

"Stop, no! Don't you dare do it!" a male voice, which Cynthia recognizes as Ed, rang through the house. Curious, Cynthia walked cautiously towards the room where she heard Ed.

"Shut up! Like hell I'm going to let you off the hook now!" this time, a female voice screamed back. Cynthia peeked into the room and got a shock of her life. Sitting on the bed was Ed, stripped down to only his boxer's and on the floor was Winry, who was trying to fit a metallic leg to Ed. On the floor around Winry were many types of mechanical tools and an open briefcase – which Cynthia found when she first found Winry – and in it was a metallic arm.

"I'm going to connect the nerve now." Winry warned and looked up.

"Are you sure this can work? I mean, this is foreign technology." Ed inquired skeptically.

"The automail I gave you before worked didn't it?" she replied flatly and without any warning, she fastened the screw that connects the nerve. Ed immediately paled and clutched the bed covers.

"There. That wasn't so bad," Winry leaned back and wiped the sweat off her face. Ed glared at her before he tried his new leg. When he managed to move his toes, a smile appeared on both their faces. Then slowly, he got up and did a few jumps.

"Wow! It really did work!" he exclaimed happily as he did a few kicks. "And it weighs the same as that prosthetic leg!"

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I'm the Automail Goddess!" Winry announced proudly.

"Whatever! Don't go around creating a title for yourself."

"Hey, how rude! It's true okay! There are those who call me the Automail Goddess! I bet you're just jealous because it sounds better than your title, Fullmetal Bean!"

"Don't call me a bean! I'm way taller now!" Ed hollered back angrily. Winry stuck her tongue out playfully when they heard a muffled laugh behind them. They turned and saw Cynthia leaning on the doorpost, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Fullmetal Bean! Ahahahaha!! That's a nice one!!"

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Ed asked, irritated. A frown appeared on the doctor's face, replacing the amused expression she had earlier on.

"This is my house. I have every right to eavesdrop. And you," Cynthia looked at Winry who was still sitting on the floor. "Patients should act like a patient!"

"That was what I was trying to tell her," Ed mumbled to himself but got glared at by the two women.

Cynthia went over and helped Winry up and led her to the bed. "You, belong on this bed. And you," she pointed at Ed, "Wait outside! I need to change her bandages."

"Fine fine," he replied. As he was about to exit the room, Cynthia managed to whisper something in his ear before she shut the door and locked it. Immediately, Ed's face changed.

* * *

**A/N**_: Phew! That's one long chapter! I like writing about Ed and Winry's silly conversation. They're just so funny. As always, reviews will make my day and if you want more, bug me…haha…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__: Thank you for the reviews! Honestly, I kinda forgotten all about fanfic writing due to college and life and all. Haha! This chapter (which apparently is done but not uploaded) is specially for FullmetalFan16 for sending a message to me and rekindled my passion for writing. And also for all those who are patiently waiting for an update. Eheh. I hope you guys like this chapter! Cheers~_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, you guys will suffer from my laziness to update the story...hehehe...

Crossing Over

Chapter 4

* * *

Time seemed to pass very slowly as Ed waited for Cynthia to emerge from the room. It was already bright outside and he can hear more and more people on the street outside. Tired of sitting down, he walked towards the window and observed the crowd. He was restless. The tone Cynthia had when she whispered to him earlier on told him what she wanted to say won't be good. Of course, now that reality dawned on him, he realized well that things aren't good at all.

Countless unanswered questions bombarded his mind. But the question he would like to know the answer for the most would be; how did Winry end up here? There's only one way and that is the Gate but he was certain that he destroyed it back then. And he was sure that the Colonel kept to his word and destroyed the door from the other side. There was, however, another way for the Gate to open, but in Winry's case, it was impossible! She didn't know alchemy. But a few years passed so who knew what happened then.

"Oi," Cynthia broke Ed's thoughts. She threw a towel at him and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go get a shower. You look like a wreck."

Ed looked at the towel. It was true he practically ran through the rain last night and thanks to Winry, her antiseptic smell transferred from to him with a dash of oil from the automail.

"No." he said.

"Huh?" Cynthia looked up and stared at him.

"You know something, don't you? I won't go anywhere until I know." Ed said firmly.

"You stubborn ass," Cynthia sighed and sank into the couch. Ed took a few steps forward when she stopped him. "Don't come close to me with that…stench of yours! Just stay where you are and I'll just tell you from here. But after I tell you, you have to get a shower!"

"Spill," Ed leaned against the window, his eyes fixed on the doctor.

=x=x=x=x=

Despite being told sternly to rest, Winry couldn't sleep. Everything that has happened was too good to be true and she was afraid that if she sleep, it will all be gone like a dream. She stared at the fresh bandages on her arms and lightly touched her bandaged face. For the first time, she just knew how badly injured she was. According to Cynthia, the left side of her face suffered quite badly and it will leave a scar after it heals.

Winry sighed. Not like she really cared about her looks nowadays anyway. Hugging her legs close to her body, she began to think of those in the other world, her world. Three years had passed since Ed returned and left again with Al. Since then, life began to take a bad turn in her life.

Grandma Pinako died of old age two years ago and soon after, her pet dog, Den. Suddenly her life became empty. First her parents, then Ed, followed by Al, grandma and lastly, Den. How many times was it that she wanted to take away her life? But it was her loyal customers that kept her going until now. A lone tear fell from her eyes when the banging of the table startled her.

Curious, Winry wipe away her tears and tiptoed towards the door. She opened the door a little and peeped through the small opening. There in the living room was Ed looking furious and Cynthia sitting on the couch, with a troubled look.

"What do you mean by die?" Ed asked angrily.

"All life will surely end, Ed," Cynthia explained slowly but Ed interrupted her.

"Don't try to sugarcoat the situation!"

"Look! I told you this because I think it would be better if you were to break the news to her!" Cynthia snapped back impatiently.

In the room, Winry listened uncomfortably to their conversation. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that they were talking about her but she tried to deny it. Quickly, she climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

"This is all a dream!" she muttered to herself over and over again as the two began to argue. Tears rolled down the cheek as she chanted those words to sleep.

=x=x=x=x=

It was already dark outside when WInry woke up. Her mind was still hazy as she stared at the ceiling. Was it all a dream? Slowly, she turned her eyes towards a corner of the room and saw all her equipments neatly put aside. She lifted her arm and saw the bandages and a sigh escaped her lips.

"So it did happen," she muttered silently and covered her eyes with her arm. She heard the door creaked open and the smell of food filled the room.

"You're awake."

"So?" Winry said flatly when she recognized the voice. She lifted her arm and looked at Ed placed a tray of food on the table beside her bed. She noticed that his right arm was also replaced with an artificial arm of the same quality with the leg she destroyed earlier on. She made a mental note to replace that too as she got up into a sitting position.

"Here, Cathy made this," Ed handed her a bowl of soup and sat down.

No words passed between them as Winry ate her dinner. Ed watched her eat from the corner of his eyes, not knowing what to say or do. He knew that she heard his conversation with Cynthia that morning. How much she heard, he had no idea. He stared at the floor and sighed.

"Stop it," Winry's voice brought Ed back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Stop sighing. It sounds so depressing and old," she grunted and munched on her food.

"Sorry," Ed apologized and unconsciously let out a sigh. Irritated, Winry threw her pillow at him.

"Stop it! If someone should be depressed, it should be me! So stop it!" She yelled, her tears threatening to fall. Having lost her appetite, he placed the bowl on the table roughly and looked away.

"You knew…"

"How could I not? You guys were practically shouting it out," Winry said bitterly. "So how long do I have left?"

Unable to stand looking at her depressed and his own feelings, Ed wrapped his arms around Winry. Shocked, Winry was dumbfounded by his sudden actions but eventually, her body began to ease up and she buried her face in his chest.

"I won't let you die! Not like this!" he pulled Winry away from him and looked at her in her eyes. "Cynthia told me of a way to save you."

* * *

_**A/N: I know, this is quite a sad chapter. Full of tears and shouting but hey, this is not angst for nothing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, reviews will make my day. And I can't promise that I will update fast. Hey, it's Christmas season! **_


End file.
